The present invention was first disclosed in the Disclosure Document filed on Jun. 4, 1998. There have been no previously filed, nor any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle windows, and, more particularly, to a motor vehicle window weather shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common slogan used to refer to mailmen and newspaper carriers is that xe2x80x9cneither rain, sleet, snow nor dark of night shall keep them from their appointed rounds.xe2x80x9d While this may be true, mailmen and newspaper carriers who deliver by motor vehicle are severely inconvenienced by bad weather.
Rain and snow cause problems for these individuals because they eventually soak the carrier. Also, the cold weather entering the automobile adds to his or her discomfort. Discomfort may also lead to decreased concentration, which can lead to accidents for the delivery person.
In addition, the condition of the delivered articles is affected by the rain and snow. The mail and newspapers may become damaged and/or unusable.
Beyond professional delivery personnel, most people have occasion to reach outside of their motor vehicle window, including during use of an ATM machine, using fast food drive through windows, etc. These individuals are affected by rain and snow during these procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which individuals can reach outside of their motor vehicles in inclement weather without getting wet.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe a car window awning with gutter water runoff. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,425, issued in the name of Stephens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,241, issued in the name of Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,633, issued in the name of Lingg and U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,111, issued in the name of Smith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,302, issued in the name of Ronci, discloses an awning for a car door when user opens it.
Several patents disclose window shields that prevent snow and ice buildup when a vehicle is not in use. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,214, issued in the name of Bock et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,982, issued in the name of Carlyle, and U.S. Pat. No. D 337,749, issued in the name of Craighead et. al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,458, issued in the name of Marcellus, describes an awning structure for a car door driven by electric motors that retracts and self-drains.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved motor vehicle window weather shield that enables a person to reach outside of the motor vehicle window while remaining dry.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a motor vehicle window weather shield is disclosed, comprising an add-on awning for the driver""s side or passenger""s side window of a motor vehicle.
The present invention consists of a base, which is releasably attached to the roof of the motor vehicle, above the window. Attachment is achieved via magnetic securing means. The base is designed to be sufficiently flexible to conform to and rest generally flush against most motor vehicle roofs of varying contours.
The awning portion of the present invention rides on a pair of rolling tracks, located on the base. As such, the awning portion can be extended outward from the base and consequently laterally outward from the side of the motor vehicle. This provides a shield from the elements for a person using the window located underneath the present invention. The awning portion may be locked in the extended position.
The awning portion has a contoured design that produces a water runoff away from the opened window.
The location of the awning above the window allows the present invention to be used with motor vehicles having windows of all sizes and configurations, as the awning portion does not have to match the exact size and configuration of the window.
With the awning portion extended from the base and locked in place, the carrier can deliver his or her parcels in an undamaged condition or a common person can simply reach outside of the motor vehicle window without having their person or car interior soaked with rain or snow.
It is envisioned that the present invention may be constructed of a material selected from the group comprising lightweight metal and plastic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that shields a person who reaches outside of a motor vehicle, from the elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that prevents water damage to the interior of a motor vehicle when the window is open during rain or snow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is retractable, compact and portable.